fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Electroworld
Chibicase.jpg|Personality|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Electroworld#Characters|linktext=All the characters in Electroworld pokemon.jpg|Expand.|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Electroworld#Expansion_Packs|linktext=Add the Pokemon expansion pack. BonDance.jpg|Inspired|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Electroworld#Areas|linktext=All the areas in the game Electroworld (電気の世界;Denki no Sekai, "World of Electric") is a life-simulation for the . It was developed and published by SeventhHeaven and Blizzard Studios and was released on the 31st of July 2017 in Japan, America and Europe, 1 August in Australia and 19 August in Singapore. The game involves the player playing as a resident in Electric City, where they live among other players and NPC characters. Everyone starts out with a different role, but works their way up to get exclusive titles, such as mayor, banker and scientist. Like Animal Crossing, there is no prime objective in the game other than to explore the city and enjoy the neighbourhood while performing tasks such as communicating with citizens, fishing, shopping, catching bugs, scuba diving, kayaking and a lot more. In Electroworld, the time goes on like it does in the real world: it is a real-time simulator, and so on specific dates there are events and activities which are exclusive to that day. Fish will only come out when the time is right, as will bugs. Small shops will change their stock every day, while large shops will change their stock every week. All the buildings in Electroworld are accessible and there are no buildings which can not be entered. Furthermore, all of these buildings are unique and have different features, and in some of them, you may take control of this place and make it into a beautiful cafe, cinema or whatever else your mind can conjure and set it's open dates, what it sells, it's menu and it's services. Gameplay In terms of gameplay, Electroworld is very similar to Animal Crossing, except with many more areas to go and things to do. The player can customize there house and garden, their clothes and, once they get up to mayor rank, they can take control of an area and can customize it. You can form bonds with the NPCs, talk to other friends online and invite them to your house, and you can get a job. The currency in Electroworld is the Bit (��). To earn Bits you can sell furniture, electronics and games to the secondhand store, crustaceans and fish to the fishmonger, bugs, to the Scientific Institute of Entomology and food and fruit to the Food Warehouse. Character Customization At the beginning of Electroworld, you create your character using the Electroworld Chibi Maker, which allows you to design your own character. You can customize your hair, skin tone, eye colour, eyebrows, mouth, make-up and facial hair. Furthermore you can customize the clothes you wear with the small range already given to you. You may also choose your height and width. Upon arriving in the town, you receive a questionnaire which will determine what your characters personality will be like. The personalities which you can get are as follows: *Otaku *Beauty Guru *Jock *Epicure *Competitive *Studious House Customization In Electroworld, you begin with an apartment in the suburbs of Electric City, with two rooms, each 6 squares by 6 squares. Each room in your house can be designed with any specific furniture, from any set. You can also make your own furniture, like in MySims, except you must pay to make it at a carpenter. In order to get more rooms for your house, or, get a new house, you must go to the real estate agent in Electric City and pay your debt. You may hang things on the walls and also on the ceiling. In Electroworld, you can also design your garden if you have one. If not, you can always design your terrace, balcony or poolside, as you may get these depending on which style house you own. Town Customization Upon gaining Mayor Rank, you can customize the city centre and all of the surrounding areas, as well as gaining a blank 24 km by 24 km area, which you can customize and build houses, gardens and shops. Holidays & Events *'January 1 (New Years Day): '''A day that celebrates a fresh start and a new year. All the residents of Electric City come out during this day, and tell you their hopes and aspirations for this year. In the centre of Electric City in Voltz Park, everyone gathers on New Years Eve to countdown the start of this year. Then, when the countdown hits zero, a spectacular fireworks show happens and all the city folk chant songs to commemorate the new year. You can receive a special item in the Electroworld Souvenir Shop today: a sculpture of Electric City with fireworks above it. *'February 14 (Valentines Day):' Valentines Day in Electroworld is the peak of romance in the year. Townsfolk will send eachover letters confessing their love for one another, but only in secret. On this day girls receive a Valentine's Day dress from the Electroworld Souvenir Shop, and if you are a boy you get the Valentine's Day, Nintendo Love Tester. *'February 19 (Chinese New Year): When it is Chinese New Year in your town, you'll find all of the townsfolk inside their homes cooking delicious food. Once it is done, it all gets put on to a long, beautifully decorated table in the centre of the suburb you live in, while the townsfolk dance to oriental music and enjoy traditional Chinese new year ceremonies. On this day, you can recieve a Chinese stir fry recipe and a wok. *'March 3 (Doll's Festival): '''Doll's Festival in Electric City is a celebration of all things girly and cute. If you are a girl, you will recieve a letter to go to a girl-exclusive dance in Electric City, where you can get one of ten exclusive Doll dresses. You will recieve a blue doll from the Electroworld Souvenir Shop. *'March 5 (Lantern Day): 'On Lantern Day, the entire city is covered by lights from Lanterns. Some people decorate their homes with red lanterns and others hang them from suspended wires. At 9:00PM everybody gathers in the centre of Electric City to release thousands of floating lanterns in to the skies. You will receive a Red Chinese Lantern from the Electroworld Souvenir Shop. *'March 30 (Flea Market): 'On flea market day, all the doors to NPC houses are open for you to come in and nose around at what the townsfolk all have to other. The character also can set up their own Flea Market the day before. There is two of these in a year. *'April 4 (April Showers Day): 'April Showers is when it will rain really really heavily and will wash out all of the last patches of snow. If you go to the Electroworld Souvenir Shop, then you will be able to buy an exclusive umbrella, with Electric City on it. *'April 5 (Qingming Festival): 'Qingming Festival or Ancestors Day is a day where people go outside and enjoy the spring weather. Most townsfolk will be in the flower fields outside of the city today, celebrating spring. However others will be at the Chenzen pagoda, remembering loved ones and 'sprucing up' their graves. You will receive a pagoda statue today. *'April 20 (Easter Day): 'Easter Day is when all the citizens will be placing eggs all over the city. Everyone on the server will look for eggs and the player with the most eggs will win. In this competition, plazas can be created if you want to play with friends and family without other players interfering. You must buy Easter décor before this date, otherwise it will be gone until next year. *'May 4 (Greenery Day): 'Greenery Day is a day where Electric City citizens celebrates green. Trees, grass, shrubs and flowers are all praised. In fashion stores, you are able to purchase green dresses, including the elusive bush bloom dress. You are given a large painting of the town in green, which can be sold for extra-high prices. *'May 16 (Children's Day): 'A day when all the children of the city are given presents and cards, wishing them good luck in the future. If you are a child, e.g. if your 7Si settings say you are a child or if you have Parental Controls on, then you will recieve cards and presents from other townsfolk. *'May 18 (Museum Day): 'Each Museum Day, all the museums in the city, open a stall at the Museum Day Festival in Central Electroworld, talking with everyone that greets them about the museum and it's artefacts. This day is made to promote museums. You will receive a museum sculpture from the Electroworld Souvenir Shop. *'June 20 (Dragon Boat Festival): 'On Dragon Boat Festival Day everybody in the city will race boats with one another. The person who wins gets 1000000�� *'June 21 (Summer Solstice): 'Summer Solstice is the longest day in the year. It will always be sunny on this day and all the citizens will be out sun bathing on the beaches of Electric City or the island. You will receive an item of clothing from each townsfolk you talk to today, usually something relating vaguely to Summer, a holiday or exotic paradises. *'July 4 (America Day): 'On America Day, everyone gathers to watch a beautiful firework show, with sparklers and roman candles on the beach. American flags litter the streets and hang from the tallest of buildings. The townsfolk, though in a celebration mood, are less enthusiastic then what they were during former holidays, due to the fact that they are not American. Flags of America are sold exclusively today at the flag store. *'July 14 (Bastille Day): 'On Bastille Day, croissants and pain au chocolat are sold for free at the Patisserie and every thing else is half price. French themed items are being sold today for half of their usual price. The French flag is hung on the buildings the American flags were ten days ago and they also litter the streets. *'July 20 (Tanabata): 'Also known as the Star Festival, Tanabata is the day where, according to legend, the Milky Way separates two lovers, and they are allowed to meet only once a year on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month of the lunisolar calendar. The townsfolk find this to be the second most romantic of the year. You can receive several coloured streamers. *'August 3 (Picnic Day):'A day where everybody goes to have a picnic by the Electrolaide river. You can receive several different food related items at Electroworld Souvenir Shop today. *'August 14 (Comiket): 'Comiket is the most long-awaited event of the year, where manga, yaoi, hentai and chibi artists collide with anime writers, artists and actors. Lots of characters appear today that would not usually. Characters can make and star in their own short anime or feature themselves in a manga art book. You can get great deals on exclusive anime, manga etc. and even buy elusive, highly collectible retro games, for your collection. On the day of Comiket, the Electroworld Souvenir Shop sells anime and manga guides as to what and what not to buy when at Comiket. Make sure you get your character dressed up in cosplay before you leave because the cosplay competition is always there. Live performances will also occur during the convention. However, despite the Comiket fever, the metro will be extremely busy and may not stop at your station and long queues to get inside will be trailing almost a kilometre down the road. This is the busiest time of the year for shop keepers near the Komiket Centre and so they do discounts on outfits, cosplay and make up if as well. *'August 20 (Mountain Day): 'The day where all the citizens of Electric City go in to the mountains and reads the new mangas they bought at Comiket, while listening to the sounds of nature. A spectacular meteor shower always follows the Mountain Day celebrations. You will receive a mega-sized mountain sculpture from the Electroworld Souvenir Shop today. *'September 2 (Vietnam Day): 'Vietnam Day is a day celebrating Vietnamese pop culture and food. Townsfolk set up boothes showcasing authentic Vietnamese art, delicious Vietnamese dishes and other items, all of which are available to buy. *'September 10 (Teachers Day): 'The day that commemorates teachers and the knowledge they give us, teachers day is a day where all the children take away there own time to go and give their teachers presents and say thank you for teaching them. If you are a child, you can go and give your teacher something you own. If you have the teaching profession, then you will receive various gifts from the kids you teach. *'September 27 (Mid-Autumn Festival): 'On this day, townsfolk collect mushrooms and fungi. Truffles can be found at this time and sold for high prices. If you have a pig, then you can go truffle hunting. The Electroworld Souvenir Shop sells Autumn themed items today. *'September 30 (Flea Market): 'On flea market day, all the doors to NPC houses are open for you to come in and nose around at what the townsfolk all have to other. The character also can set up their own Flea Market the day before. There is two of these in a year. *'October 18 (Alaska Day): 'Alaska Day is a day where the citizens of Electroworld celebrate the cold and the Arctic and all things Alaskan, including Baked Alaska! You can receive a Map of Alaska today from the Electroworld Souvenir Shop. *'October 31 (Hallow's Eve): 'Hallow's Eve, also known as Halloween is one of the biggest celebrations in the year. You can get lollipops and candy from townsfolk. The way to get the candy depends on whether the townsfolk is walking around outside or is inside his or her house. Everyone dresses up and goes to get sweets from all the different people around the town. Citizens in their homes can be scared into giving you candy and lollipops. The mask required for scaring the citizen depends on the citizen's personality. *'November 5 (Guy Fawkes Night): 'Guy Fawkes night is another day with a spectacular fireworks display. In the suburbs, thousands of bonfires are lit, and all the villagers attend firework shows and parties. The rich citizens use this as an excuse to hold extravagant feasts. *'November 26 (Thanksgiving): 'On Thanksgiving day all the townsfolk go to the vineyard to have a magnificent feast of turkey, autumn salad and many other delicious foods. You can get whimsical furniture today, city wide. *'November 27 (Black Shopping Day): 'Black Shopping Day is the day that follows Thanksgiving. It is a day where you can get great deals for low prices at all department stores citywide. Black Shopping Day is celebrated by a carnival in the centre of the city, celebrating thanksgiving. *'December 24/25 (Christmas Eve/Day): 'On these days, all the townsfolk will still be inside of their homes, opening their presents which they got from Tinsella. All shops are closed. You will receive presents from all of the townsfolk you have created bonds with. *'December 26 (Boxing Day): 'Boxing Day is the day after Christmas Day. All the townsfolk will be in their homes still playing the games and trying on clothes. You will get 3 cardboard boxes to put away Christmas clothes, food, etc. *'December 31 (New Years Eve): '' '''A day that celebrates a fresh start and a new year. All the residents of Electric City come out during this day, and tell you their hopes and aspirations for this year. In the centre of Electric City in Voltz Park, everyone gathers on New Years Eve to countdown the start of this year. Then, when the countdown hits zero, a spectacular fireworks show happens and all the city folk chant songs to commemorate the new year. *'Any Day (Birthday):Your birthday is a special event in Electroworld. You set your birthday when you create your character and have that character answer the personality questionnaire.. You can receive special items on your birthday. This page has the details. A villager with whom you have medium to high friendship will be in front of your house when you start up the game on your birthday. This villager will take you to his or her house for your birthday party. Horticulture '''Trees There is 29 trees you can get in Electroworld. Up to 30 fruits can fall out of a tree. Bushes In Electroworld, fruit can also be found in bushes. Fruit in bushes are usually berries, but can range to melons and cucumbers. Bushes can take up to 10 days to grow and bear fruit, depending on the weather conditions, the location planted in and the time of year. Bushes tend to flower first and then turn in to fruit over a period of time. Vines MMO Features Some of the online features are very innonative and represent real-time world features in game-forme. When in Electric City, the chat bar comes up at the bottom which allows you to communicate with other people in the game. This however has been limited so you can only send this to 4 other people at one time, to keep the game looking clean. People who you do not send these to can not see these messages. Everyone who plays gets split in to one of the servers for their country. 1 Some of the buildings in Electric City are home to highly detailed systems, such as the Electric City Trade Centre, which is a trading network where characters may trade with one another over a machine. Each time something is bought, the price of that item will go up or down, depending on the amount left. The trade centre is a great place if you are looking for a specific set of furniture or a select fruit. Only fruit, furniture, fossils, artwork and DLC are able to be sold. All the money gained from this will be sent directly to the players bank account, where they can take out and put in money. Instead of having to be directed to a server (MySims), having to input a friend code (Animal Crossing) or not visiting friends at all (Tomodachi Life), Electroworld allows players to visit a player simply by getting the metro train to the station they live at and going to their house. If they are online, they will be allowed in. If they are not, they will be locked out. The only things the other person must do is: be notified to come online and go online. Plazas are created in Electroworld to allow players who want to play in a group away from other players. In a plaza, you must create a name for your plaza and insert the names of the people you want to be allowed in to the plaza. If you ever want to add any other players, all you have to do is go to the Plaza menu and select 'add characters'. You are also allowed to remove players from the plaza by selecting 'remove characters'. 1 does not apply here. Areas In Electroworld, you are based in Electric City, a huge metropolis with a large metro system stretching to over 100 stops. Each stop is a 'suburb' and is a randomly generated name. As each country gets it's own server, travelling to places in different servers is impossible. As more people begin to play, more suburbs will be created. Some original areas include Electric City central, the Orchard, the Vineyard, the Island, the Nintendo Tribute Cave, Electrolaide River etc. If you want to see the buildings in these areas see List of Shops in Electroworld. Forms of Transport *Metro (Turquoise): Serves 20 stations *Mountain Train (Yellow): Serves 3 stations *Mexo Gondola (Red): Serves 2 stations *Rosa Gondola (Pink/Purple): Serves 2 stations *River boat (Blue): Serves 2 stations *TechnoPod (Green): Serves 2 stations Areas within the metro reach *Baron Falls *Beachside *Convention Centre *Electric City Central *Electric City West *Electric City East *Electric City North *Electric City South *Electrolaide River *Island Beach *Island Forest *Island Orchard *Mountain Region *New Market *Orchards *Southernfront Mall *Vineyard *Voltz Park Shopping, Services and Entertainment See list of Shops in Electroworld, list of services in Electroworld and entertainment in Electroworld In Electric City there are many different buildings. From hospitals to cafes, to pet stores to garden centres, Electric City is the main hub of services, shopping and entertainment in the game. Some of these sites include a cinema, a designer fashion outlet and a fine art museum. Some of these buildings are home to player run shops, while others are home to default shops. As more and more players join, more shops are added, if the player wants to open one. Furthermore, the player can open whatever type of business they like, as long as they have the merchant career. All shops opened can be advertised in places and can be opened whenever you want it to. The only exception is, the name can not be changed. The name will be name's of business. A shop 20 squares by 20 squares will cost approximately 300,000��. If the player owns a cafe then the menu can be changed to be as they like it, or if you have a theatre, you get to choose the bands and artists which perform there. Pictures can be uploaded via the 7Si Internet of Photos app, to make your menu look professional. Characters Townsfolk When walking around your suburb when the MMO feature is not on, you will have at least 20 of these townsfolk living in the area. All of them have a personality and usually do activities relating to these personalities. You can also hire townsfolk to work for you in your restaurant, business or service. There are 219 townsfolk in the game, although more can be added via Electroworld NPC Character Creator. Celebrity Characters Celebrity characters are characters who do not live in your town, but are instead special and live in special houses corresponding to the amount of money they have, their interests and how large their fanbase is. They also do not live in suburbs like normal characters do Collectables Rocks & Gems In Electroworld, you can collect rocks and gems, such as amethysts, topaz and ruby. Rocks and gems can be donated to the museum, sold for high prices, made in to crystalised furniture or just kept for decoration in your house. In order to get these rocks and gems, you must use your prospector to find them and then you must dig them up using a pickaxe. Overall to begin collecting rocks and gems, you must first spend 1300 on the equipment. Furthermore, the likelihood of getting expensive rocks such as gold, lapis lazuli, turquoise and diamond is quite rare, and so you may find carnelians, talc and quartz. Here are all of the rocks and gems available: Fossils In Electroworld, fossils function as a collectible which can be used in homes or donated to museums. However, fossils can not be sold due to a policy made by shopkeepers in the Electric City area. Only one specialist shop buys and sells fossils and is on the island. Fossils of animals from the Jurassic, Triassic and Cretaceaous periods, as well as the ice age. Compared to other games, fossils are much more difficult to find. To get fossils, you must, like for gemstones, prospect for them and then use your axe to get them up. Not all dinosaurs remains will be detected but eventually the remains will be found. Art In Electroworld, you can get art for your museum, to be sold for extremely high prices or for home decoration. Pieces range from modern pop-art. to gothic style to Leonardo Da Vinci classics. If you donate your art to the museum, then they will be evaluated to see if they are real. Evaluation takes two days and if it is fake, it will be sent back, with a refund of however much money you paid for it. If it is real, the museum will take it, even if you wish for it to be taken out. Pieces of art in Electroworld go in order of how famous they are. Fish In Electroworld there is 49 fish which you can catch. These fish all sell for variable amounts of money, and can be caught at different times in a year. You can donate different fish to the aquarium, where they will be displayed as part of an exhibit. Bug To gain money you may sell bugs for variable amounts of money. Some bugs sell for extremely high prices, while others will be taken for incredibly low prices. In order to sell bugs, you must first go to the entomologist to classify them. Once you have classified the first, all the rest will be known about and so you will not have to keep on classifying them. Bugs can be donated to the entomologist house, where they will be shown in an enclosure. There is 46 bugs in Electroworld. Trophies See Trophies in Electroworld. Another feature in Electroworld allows you to collect trophies. Trophies will be hidden in trees, underwater, underground, in bushes, in lost and found, in townsfolk's houses and behind obstacles. In order to collect trophies you must do a certain task. Once you complete this task, the trophy will be hidden in a specific place. Sometimes, townfolk will give clues as to were the select trophies are. Some of the trophies will be figurines, while others will be actual trophies. Trophies can be placed inside and outside of your house. Home Décor Expansion Packs In Electroworld, the 7Si Expander feature allows expansion packs to be added. Each expansion pack adds different features, new furniture, new villagers and new areas. Electroworld: Tropical Paradises Electroworld: Tropical Paradises (電気の世界:バリ; ''Denki no Sekai: Bari, World of Electric: Bali) is the first official expansion pack to be released by SeventhHeaven for Electroworld. It was released in Europe on the 10th of January 2018, in Japan and Singapore on the 12th of January 2018 and North America on 28 May 2018. The game added new items, clothes, customization options and places relating to the theme of a Tropical Paradise, or in Japan, a Balian paradise. New Places *'The Island (Bali)' **The Beach **The City **The Lighthouse *'The Ocean''' **Shipwreck **Treasure Island New Villagers *'D'''irol *Martine *Lucina *Sopani *Quinn New Shops *Delicious Pineapple *Indo-Food *JKT48 Theatre Electroworld: Pokémon Expansion 1 '''Electroworld: Pokemon Expansion 1 ' ( 電気の世界: ポケットモンスター 拡張 パック; ''Denki no Sekai: Pokettumonsta kakkucho pakko, World of Electric: Pocket Monsters Expansion Pack) was the first of two Pokemon-themed Expansion Pack, themed directly around Pokemon Generation 6. New Places *Kalos **Lumiose City **Shalour City **Anistar Town *Hoenn **'Mauville City **Sootopolis City **Pacifidlog Town '''New Villagers *Aria *Marina *Jamelia *Syun New Shops *Pokemon Centre *Cycle Shop *Pokemon Exchange Downloadable Content Landmark Buildings By downloading the 'Landmark Buildings' (ランドマークセット, Randomakusetto) expansion pack, the player will get an array of 70 landmark buildings, which you can place in your house in miniature form, at a construction site in your city, as a statue in the city or, in sticker forme, on advertisements, transport, art galleries and what ever else you can stick it on too. Some of the landmark buildings included are: *The Burj Khalifa, Dubai, UAE *The Taj Mahal, Agra, India *The Shard, London, United Kingdom *The Forbidden City, Beijing, China *The Tokyo Skytree, Tokyo, Japan *The Louvre, Paris, France *The Sagrada Familia, Barcelona, Spain *The Transamerica Pyramid, San Francisco, USA *The St. Basil's Cathedral, Moscow, Russia *The Eureka Skydeck 88, Melbourne, Australia Some buildings in the Landmark building set can only be placed in select places, such as the Burj al Arab building, which can only be placed on water, as well as Tokyo DisneySea, which can only be placed in an area with a lot of tourism. Animal Crossing Theme The Animal Crossing Theme Expansion Pack (動物の森のテーマ公式任天堂拡張パック,'' Dōbutsu no mori no tēma kōshiki Nintendō kakuchō pakku, 'Animal Forest Official Nintendo Expansion Pack''') is an expansion pack themed around the popular life simulation game Animal Crossing, with items from the franchise appearing throughout this great new expansion pack. Release Trivia *Electroworld was said to be inspired by Animal Crossing, Sword Art Online, SimCity, Minecraft, Pokemon and MySims. *There is nine planned expansion packs for Electroworld, with two of them being released on the day of release. *Electroworld was formerlly known as Electro World and used to be part of a project known as 'Continent' before it was ended once the Electroworld project began. *As of 2016, there was going to be a 7Si version, but also three other versions. These were going to be a PC version, an NX version and a Wii U version, but all of them were cancelled. Credits *NepetaLast for cleaning up the page. (Thanks :D) Category:Original Games Category:Electrosynthesis Category:2017 Category:7Si Games Category:SeventhHeaven Category:Life Simulation Games Category:Simulation Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:LSMMOs Category:Online Games Category:Games Released by SeventhHeaven Category:Customization Games Category:Blizzard Studios Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Games Category:MMO Games